


La boutique

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour une fois que le Docteur leur a laissé quartier libre dans Londres, Jack en profite pour passer par sa librairie préférée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La boutique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapunzelita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rapunzelita).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Jack poussa la porte de la boutique. Pour une fois que le Docteur leur laissait quartier libre dans Londres… Rose était partie voir sa mère, seule pour une fois. "Spock" avait émis le désir de ne pas avoir Harkness dans ses pattes. Donc il était parti se balader.  
Il aimait bien, Londres. Et particulièrement cette petite boutique. Non pas qu'il soit fana de lecture, non, pas à ce point là. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais rien acheté là. Mais il aimait bien l'endroit. L'ambiance.  
Comme d'habitude, pas un seul client. L'homme qui tenait la boutique le surveillait sans en avoir l'air. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ainsi que ses salutations, et commença à entamer une discussion. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant que le Docteur n'approuverait certainement pas son comportement.  
La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit de nouveau.  
"Hey, mon ange, les affaires marchent ?"  
Jack se retourna et détailla le nouvel arrivant, ses yeux se focalisant sur les lunettes noires. Le couple semblait improbable, les deux hommes n'avaient à priori rien en commun… enfin, comme si ça l'avait déjà arrêté.  
Il reprit sa conversation, prenant bien soin d'y intégrer l'homme aux lunettes noires, désormais assis sur le comptoir, et qui affichait un grand, _très_ grand sourire.


End file.
